


CherryBerry Prompt Portal

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Writing Challenges [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Just come request, M/M, Prompt Portal, Rated E bc I’m planning ahead, Tags Are Hard, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: just a prompt portal for cherryberryPlease read chapter 1 before requesting!>> this note is temporary and will be removed eventually <<Hello! If you've been checking in to see if your request has been finished yet, I am very sorry for the delay. I started this prompt portal to bring myself out of a slump, but I've recently had less and less motivation to write. However, I'm trying very hard to get back into writing all the time, which was another reason for starting the prompt portal. Updates may be slow, and might still take a while, as I've discovered I've had 12 buried WIPs in my docs. My constant starting and stopping of fic writing is doing nothing to get me back in the swing of things, so before I go back to writing new fics, I want to finish all 12 of these WIPs. Some of these are in fact prompts from this portal. I wanted to post the chapters in order in which I received requests, but I don't think that's going to be possible with how little motivation I've been having to write. I need some time to step back and think, and I'm very sorry to everyone still waiting. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you continue to follow these boys on their adventures regardless.~ Sham
Relationships: CherryBerry, Sans (Underfell)/Sans (Underswap), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Writing Challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/712413
Comments: 27
Kudos: 20





	1. READ BEFORE REQUESTING

**Author's Note:**

> fuuuuuuuck I hate quarantine. I’m literally so goddamn socially anxious this should be my dream but I’m running out of THINGS TO DO.
> 
> I wanna write but I dunno what to write so tell me what to write

A few things

  * While I’ll entertain the idea of threesomes, this prompt portal is for CherryBerry so please don’t request other ships here (unless they include our two best boys.) --- [sidenote, skelebros only if you're going to request a threesome or poly. sidenote sidenote, no ink, error, or fresh cause i'm terrible at writing them.]
  * Your request can totally be explicit but I won’t write anything with rape (dubcon is fine, but no rape play or just outright noncon) or vore. Anything else is fair game.
  * I’ve had a long time to play with these characters and have already built a dynamic for the two of them. Any explicit request will most likely end with Blue topping or as the dom in the situation unless you ask otherwise.
  * I will only write angst if there is a happy ending; so no major character death unless they end up magically resurrected.
  * If you request anything in the Chocolate Truffle universe or ASAT universe I’ll probably just end up writing a full work so I can post it separately. It’ll end up gifted to you rather than on this prompt portal.
  * Feel free to get wild and creative. Great AUs are born with silly, fun prompts!



I think that’s all! Remember to request on this chapter so I can keep everything nice and tidy. NOW TYPE AWAY!! GIVE ME YOUR PROOOMPTS!!!!!


	2. Flowershop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "maybe a short flowershop au with red as an edgy florist and blue as a new customer?" ~ TrasBen
> 
> aaaa its been a while since I wrote some fluff so I hope you enjoy this ;-; I honestly don't jack shit about flowers so like I feel red in this chap

It was no secret Red hated his job. Not only was the pay shit, but he knew absolute dick about what he was supposed to be selling. How many times has a customer asked him what a flower means or some shit like that and he’s just griped at them that he  _ doesn’t fucking know, fuck the hell off! _

Okay, fine, he  _ actually  _ says “i’m not sure, lemme get my manager for ya,” but a guy can dream, right?

Anyways, the moral of the story is his job  _ sucked _ . Full stop, no bones about it, fucking  _ sucked. _

Or, at least it did up until a few weeks ago, when a  ~~ handsome ~~ random stranger walked in the shop looking for a bouquet of orange flowers.

At first, the little snot annoyed the hell out of him. He just wouldn’t  _ shut up _ , going on and  _ on _ about his home life that Red honestly couldn’t care less about. But he smiled and nodded as the smaller skeleton went on about his brother who was coming home after… something or other… and that was why he was buying the flowers.

For the most part, Red tuned out the incessant babbling from the other, but the guy kept turning and  _ looking  _ at him with eyes that were wide and full of stars and just so very very  _ blue.  _

He figures that was a good nickname for the little dude, considering he wasn’t paying enough attention to know if he’d even told Red his name.

Turns out the stranger is totally okay with the name cause when he comes by to tell Red how much his brother loved the flowers, he accidentally lets the nickname slip during their conversation.

The other skeleton blushes, eyes going wide for an adorable second, before he giggles and continues on with his story.

* * *

Blue comes by far more than one person should ever go to a flower shop. He’s a great distraction from Red’s job, and he starts to really take to the little guy. For the most part, Blue doesn’t even buy any flowers, just talks to Red about things going on in his life. Any time he does buy flowers though, it’s always some made-up sounding thing for his brother, and Red  ~~ hopes ~~ thinks it’s just a ploy so his manager doesn’t get suspicious about the guy who keeps showing up to ‘talk about flowers’ but never buys any.

It takes Red far too long to realize he was falling for the little guy.

He figures it out when he’s slapped with the haunting discovery that he was actually  _ looking forward  _ to go to work. Blue just made the normal shitstorm worth it;

even if sometimes he didn’t show up, the idea Red might have a chance of talking to his new friend always had him buzzing with excitement.

Gods above, he was  _ fucked. _

* * *

Okay so. Red doesn’t exactly know… how to romance. Blue was perfect, and handsome, and amazing and every time Red tried to talk to him recently his thoughts would turn to mush.

God why was it so hard to fucking ask the guy out for a cup of coffee?

It’s the day that he had finally worked up the courage to ask him out that Blue comes in and buys a single, pale rose. Red had joked with him, “what, anotha present for yer brother?” just to tease him.

He wasn’t ready for Blue to tell him, “It's for the love of my life.”

Red’s Soul  _ sank.  _ His entire world swam and his hearing drowned out and buzzed. With shaky hands, he reached for the rose his unrequited crush handed him so he could ring it up. 

Blue stops him, covering his hand with his, but Red just stays silent, eyes glued to the register. 

“I’m not good with words. So I’m going to leave this rose for them… I haven’t confessed yet but… but I’m hoping to leave them this rose. Do you… think they’ll like it?”

“y-yeah. they’ll love it. good… luck.”

Red had absconded as soon he’d rung Blue up, scurrying off to the break room even as the other had tried to call him back. He just… couldn’t be around him right now.

Red felt like his Soul was breaking in two.

He’s not sure how he made it through the rest of the day. Somehow his brain was on autopilot, dragging him around and putting on a happy face even though inside he felt cold and empty and numb. He can’t tell you how he’d made it through without crying, because every time he was alone he felt the emotions well up inside him. This is what he gets, what he gets for being dumb enough to fall in love.

When the end of Red’s shift came, it was like everything that was holding him up finally crumbled. His feet dragged on the floor as he shuffled out of the shop to his car, waiting for the sweet release of his empty home where he could finally break down.

He’s so busy wallowing in his own self pity that he almost doesn’t notice it. But, as he’s rounding his car, something flickers in the corner of his eye, a glimpse of color against his windshield. He turns, praying he hasn’t gotten a ticket on today of all days, and freezes when he finally sees it.

For the second time that day, his Soul stops beating, because— there it was, tucked up against his windshield and held in place from the gentle breeze by his driver’s side wiper.  _ There it was,  _ exactly as he remembers it, elegant and beautiful, but so very plain and unassuming.

There it was.

A single, pale rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr  
> @sham-the-skeleton
> 
> yaaaa ok so,,, ya that was a SU reference sue me??
> 
> remember to request on the first chapter so I can keep things nice and tidy!
> 
> jesus u can tell im fuckn bent because all my notes are like 2 sentences rather than the giant ass monologues i normally go on


End file.
